Beauty can hide all secrets
by AUOH
Summary: Shane's falling for an unknown girl, who's put up walls. She refuses to let him in and all he can do is wonder what he's doing wrong. Shane/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Shane saw her one day, just sitting by the beach, the sun glistening in her hair. She stood there with some sort of grace that nobody else hand, she was an individual, she was unique and she was a complete stranger. A beautiful stranger.. But there is something about her that makes her harder to be with than all of the other girls and for some reason- she just does not want to tell him what it is._

Auditions open:

Parts open:

**Shane's love interest:  
**Major role.

**A friend of the guys:  
**Minor

**Another friend of the guys:  
**Minor.

**An important friend of the love interest:  
**Major/Minor, haven't decided where i'm going to take her yet.

**Jason's best friend:  
**Minor.

**Love interest's mother:  
**Minor/Major.

Here's the form to fill out! I hope to choose in a few days:

**Name: (**_You don't need to include a last name if you aren't comfortable, i'll create one for you!_**)**

Hair: ( _Blonde, Brunette, Redhead, Raven-haired, Crazy colours? Long, short, in between? Curly, Straight, Wavy? _**)**

Eyes: ( _Colour _**)**

Extra: ( A_ny cute, weird, cool, differen't features about your appearance, maybe something that'd make you recongizable._**)**

You stand at: ( _Tall, short, average_**)**

Personality: ( _Tell me everything! _**)**

Hobbies: ( _What do you do in your spare time? _**)**

Which part you want: _Tell me!_

**Back-Up part: **_And Again._

**An embarrassing story about you: **_It's for a good reason.. trust me._

**What don't you like about a guy: **_They all have flaws..._

**Do you believe in loving the same person forever: **_ Yes or no!_

THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS

It's going to be a good story, I promise you that much. I cannot give everybody a part, i'm sorry, but I will try to include as many names in the story as possible. Please, read and review if you don't get a part because I have a feeling i'm going to be needing more people and parts anyways. This is going to be a quick process, i'm going to select people in the next 2-8 hours and hope that you're happy!

Thank for auditioning!


	2. Chapter 2 Cast List

**Cast:**

Shane's love interest: Angelika! (_pr0udpnaii x33)_

**A friend of the guys: **Torree Meyer/ Toni_. (-Yume-Hanabi-)  
_

**Another friend of the guys: **Amy. _( willnotfly )  
_

**Love Interest (Angelika's) Friend: **Shelby Dawn Casio _(WithLove1223)  
_  
**Jason's best friend: **Who else? Taylor. _(Radtastic RAWR)  
_  
**The love interest's mother will be a created profile, since nobody wants that title.**

My apologies to anybody who didn't get a part, but wanted one. Many new character's have popped into my head and i'll notify you when I need them to be included to confirm that you still want the part. To the cast, congrats and I hope you enjoy, but like all of my other stories, if you do not review- you will not get an update. Sorry, but I think it's only fair.

XOXOX- Ange !


	3. Chapter 3 Inspiration lost

**Hey guys!  
This is the first chapter & I know it's not that great but I hope you enjoy it anyways,  
Review, review , review!!**

**-ANGE.  
**

Shane sat in the beach house, strumming his guitar while notes filled his brain. It was an understatement to say that nothing had been inspiring him lately. All Shane could come up with musically was a few bland chords and an extreme case of repition. The constant few chords had actually started to make Shane's stomache churn and his mind throb with irritation. For an artist, having a major creativity block was torture and Shane, well he was having way more than just a creativity block. Thankfully for the sake of Connect Three's reputation and record deal, Nate was on a whirlwind with lyrics. Anything he did, said, looked at or thought of turned into lyrics magically and were handed to Shane the next day. On the negative side of the constant appearance of new songs, Shane was still one hundred percent blank.

Tonight, however, the strain of frustration was finally taking a toll on him. He had a need to just smash his guitar into thousands of pieces and throw it into a fire and watch it burn. The image alone filled his mind and provided him with the outmost amount of pleasure.

The day was turning into night. The sky was gleaming with pink streaks and premature stars. Being as stubborn (and lacking the spontanious flow of creativity) as Shane Grey was, he finally decided to drop everything and go for a walk. He placed his guitar ontop of the bed in his room and left the papers and pens behind, slowly making his was out of the cabin.

When he walked out of the door the setting sunlight sprayed into his eyes. Squinting, the dark haired heart-throb pulled his black 'blues brothers' sunglasses ontop of his nose. Shane started his stroll on the sand, making his way to the over look, all the while thinking of something that might actually bring words to his head. Nothing seemed important enough, he hadn't written a good song since... well since Mitchie and that was a long amount of previous time. His feet met the wood steps of the overlook, a place that over saw the entire beach and gave you a front row seat to the sunset, and he turned to the bench- but somebody was already posessing it.

The overlook was usually only full of tourists on weekends. It was a very beautiful spot and during sunset and sunrise, the place was as romantic as anything. Today, however, was a Tuesday and usually on Tuesday's Shane had this place all to himself. He was just about to turn around, but he couldn't, he was too pre-occupied with the girl's shiny, radiant black hair. The way that the sun was hitting her hair made it sparkle. It was like a brilliant ray of pure holiness, a sure sign from God. She had long, gorgeous hair.

Perhaps inspiration could come from hitting on a pretty girl?

Shane smirked to himself, it was surely worth a try right?

"Hey," he said, still positioned a while away from the wooden bench.

The girl's head snapped around so fast that you could practically hear the whiplash sound. Her eyes were just as time-stopping as her hair was. They were dark, like a deep brown, so dark that you could only stare. They were the perfect almond shape and fit her petite face perfectly. Shane's hoping grin immediatly dissapeared and her expression- she looked... afraid.

She scrambled to her feet and manuvered her way around the hand-made bench, pushing past Shane and nearly running down the beach and back to her cabin.

Shane stood in silence, wondering what the hell just happened. The beautiful girl whom he thought he'd win instantly, ran away as soon as she realized he was there. Didn't being Shane Grey have any perks now-a-days? She was small, a lot smaller than him, a petite girl. She was wearing a striped tank, blue, white and red- like sailor colors, with white capris. It was odd how much you can take in during a fraction of second- But sure enough, Shane noticed every little thing about her.

With a dissapointed sigh, the teenager shrugged it off and went to the bench- just as the sun was setting. Even this gorgeous, perfect, beautiful sun-set couldn't give him inspiration and he'd never seen anything more beautiful before in his life, how desperatly horrid was that? He was stuck... which wasn't at all a good thing.

**BCHASBCHASBCHASBCHAS**

"Get up, Shane!"

The voice just woke him before the pillow collided with his head. It wasn't painful, but it surely wasn't the most pleasant way to be woken up. Shane, who was still in a lousy mood, grabbed the pillow and threw it to the floor. His chocolate brown eyes weakly opened to see Nate, fully clothed, standing infront of him with his arms infront of his chest.

Shane groaned, "What?"

Nate kept his hard stare, "We have to go out for lunch with our families, you know that, I told you yesterday!"

Shane shut his eyes and let out a muffled groan, he remembered now, but he didn't want to. It was summer, their summer off, the first one in four years- he didn't want to have to get up for anything.

It was quiet for a minute, so Shane opened one eye, Nate hadn't moved a muscle, "Alright, Nathaniel, I'm up."

Nate smirked and gave a solid nod, "Good," he said, before placing a white sheet of paper ontop of Shane's body, "I need your opinion on that, it's kind of personal."

Shane sighed and nodded weakly, which gave Nate enough proof that he was indeed awake. Nate left him peacefully, shutting his door quietly behind him and the boy in bed reached up and pulled the paper infront of his eyes. There were words scratched out, but not many, Nate was truly on a creative, musical streak.

**You told me our love was strong,  
I was never able to say you were wrong,  
I fell harder than I've ever known,  
You weren't there to care enough,  
You didn't even want my love,**

Shane rolled his eyes and slumped back into his bed. Nate was a genious and he was probably going to be the only one writing anything for this record. Jason had his lyrical moments, but he was more into writing guitar parts for songs that randomly enterred his mind and boy, was he good at it. For about five mintues, Shane just stared out to space, wondering why this sudden depression like feeling overwhelmed his entire body.

Then there was a knock.

Shane shut his eyes and slammed his head into the pillow, "Nate, I'm coming, give me a second!" he hollered.

The door opened a tad and a quiet voice said, "Are you decent?"

Shane glanced towards the oak frame and muttered, "Yeah."

Tori rushed into the room quickly, with a giant smile on her face and she jumped onto the bed next to him. She lay down right beside him and stared up at the cieling, in silence. Shane didn't say anything, nor was he shocked, this was usually behaviour from Torree. She was crazy and out there, but she had a giant heart.

"Shane, what's wrong?" she asked softly, glancing at him.

Shane turned to the red-head and sighed, shrugging, "Nothing."

Torree studied his face for a second but brushed it off with a mere smile, "You're a confusing guy you know," she pointed out swiftly, "I've known you for two years and I still haven't figured out why you won't open up to me. I'm a good listener, I'm sure you've gathered that."

This was one of the many sides of Torree. She could be the most concerned, deepest person in a room full of poet's, but it was rare. When it came to Shane though, Torree had a parentel instinct, she wanted to protect him and shield him from any pain. Since his parent's only came around once in a while, Torree felt the need to assist him more than the others, but only Shane and Torree knew that. The other's never thought anything of it.

"I open up to you," Shane offered lamely, trying to confirm a false statement.

Torree smirked and patted him lightly on the side of his face, "Whatever you say, Grey."

He frowned and looked at her for a good second before getting up onto his feet. He was in his boxers and a white wife beater, his hair was sticking up in multiple directions, and he couldn't care less that Torree was in the room. She also got on her feet like he did.

"I have to get ready or Nate will kill me," he said, while picking up a shirt off of the floor.

Torree left the room and Shane honesty felt like throwing himself off of the beach house.


	4. Chapter 4 Take it out on me

**Ello.  
Here is chapter numero deuce,  
I really hope you like it because i'm pumped for this, I know where i'm going with it now,  
Um, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing!!  
I love you very, very much!  
Thanks for being sickkkk chill people, really,  
XoXo- Ange.**

While that thought sub-sided, Shane got himself prepared and ready for lunch. The one thing that truly pissed Shane off was the fact that their parents, who were absent 360 days of the year, made it absolutly mandatory for the teenage boys to have three family meals with each summer stay. They travelled by themselves, aside from Clive, their manager and their crew- so why did he have to wakeup early during his vacation and spend time with people who shipped him off every other day of his life.

He did love his parents and siblings, of course he did, he loved them too much- that was his problem. He didn't like the fact that his parents didn't want to accompany him on the road- or at least one of them. He had enough money that it wouldn't be completely insane if both, or just one, of his parents stopped working to keep an eye on their touring son. The thought made him sick, just the thought alone.

He finished straightening his hair and pulled on a nice looking shirt. It was black and pinstripped with a lighter shade of black. This wasn't what he usually wore during a summer stay at Connect Three's beach house, his wardrope usually consisted of wife beaters and shorts, but apparantly dinner with the family meant that you have to look nice, or your mother will think you're on the road to destruction and your sister's will think you've just been dumped by a girlfriend whom they hadn't known about.

With one last look in the mirror, Shane exited his room. The first thing that he saw was Amy fixing Nate's tie.

He stopped in his tracks and scoffed, "Dude, seriously, a tie?"

Nate glanced uncomfortably from Amy's determined face to Shane's, "Her idea, plus my mom likes when I dress like this," he said weakly, offering him a weak smile, "You look tired."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

Amy glanced up from Nate's green tie as her green, big, eyeballs batted in Shane's direction, "C'mon Shane," she smiled, "Be nice, Nate just wants to impress mommy."

Nate rolled his eyes, but none-the-less smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head, "This isn't worth getting dressed up for, It's family," he muttered as he walked past the two friends and made his way down the oak steps. He heard women's voices instantly and he recongnized his mother's before his foot hit the bottom step.

"Brace yourself," he heard a soft voice as Nate's hand was placed on his shoulder, "It's the beginning of the end."

Shane glanced up at his curly haired friend and nodded in agreement. Amy was directly behind Nate, that small shy smile still resting on her lips, her soft brown hair touching the top of her shoulders. Shane took a deep breath, preparing himself for seeing his over- excited mother once again, then turned his entire body and sulked into the kitchen.

His mother hadn't changed a bit. Her long, black, curly hair was in it's perfect ringlettes. Her enormous brown eyes were as beady and loving as always while her smile made Shane feel extremely and utterly lonely. Nate's mother, Carla, had died her hair from light brown to blonde which hardly made her recognizable and Jason's mom, who's brown hair was straight and up to the tip of her neck, turned at that exact second.

"Boys!"

Paula (Shane's Mother) turned quickly as her eyes rested on Shane's bored face. She placed her martini down on the counter and strided forwards, embracing her son, holding him close and rubbing his back like a mother should do. Shane watched Nate hug his mother, while Gracie peered around the corner for her son.

Paula pulled away, "Shane," she whispered softly, placing a hand on his cheek, "Stop changing, stop growing, a mother can't handle all of this."

Shane weakly smiled at her, wanting to shout a thousand differen't things in her face. He couldn't though, he didn't want to hurt her. But the fact was that she couldn't handle it because she was never around and he didn't want to be the blame for that. Still, Shane looked at his mom and nodded, "I missed you mom."

She bursted into an enormous grin, "I missed you too baby."

Gracie leaned over the counter and placed a piece of cheese into her mouth, glancing at Shane and his mother, "Where's Jason, Shane, have you seen him today?" she asked.

Shane shook his head, "No, I just got up, but he's probably down at the beach."

Gracie nodded and pushed herself off of the counter, leaving the kitchen to go and find her son. It must've been hard for her, Shane thought most of the time, Jason being her only son and all. Shane had two sisters and a brother and he was a middle child, so he knew that his parent's weren't lonely and he told himself daily that that is why they didn't accompany him, because they had to take care of his siblings.

"Oh Nathaniel!" Paula errupted, moving swiftly past Shane and towards Nate, grabbing his face in her hands, "You look older."

He grinned between her warm hands, "Thanks."

Shane rolled his eyes, but caught Amy's comfortable smile and couldn't help but feel at ease. He was here with his family, whom he hadn't seen in a long time, he should try to enjoy it. He didn't know where his siblings were, or his father, but looking at Nate's sparkling eyes made him realize that he needed to stick it out for him, he and Jason. Nate loved nothing more than being with his family and Shane knew that, he listened to Nate's stories when he was upset, he felt his pain.

Gracie skipped back into the room with a giant smile on her face as she grabbed the cheese platter, "C'mon boys, time for lunch, everybody's on the patio!"

Nate turned and wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders, since she had mentally prepared him for this day and headed out towards the patio with her in tow. Paula spun quickly towards the fridge and took out some koolers, then rushed out of the room. Shane took another breath, trying to smile, he was really trying. The only thing stopping him was that he knew in a few days, they'd be gone again and he'd feel abandoned and hurt like usual.

"Shane, Come on bro, we're hungry!"

Shane gave himself a mental pep-talk, grabbed a few pops out of the fridge and walked into the back yard. They were so close to the beach that sand was in their back yard. They had built a wood patio as soon as they bought the place, which provided them with a nice sitting area. The furniture was black and elegant, picked out by the mother's, while the yard was bright and sunny. The fence built around their property was for safety, of course, but it also shielded some of the excess sun and noise. Shane smiled when he saw the three huge tables packed with people and his smile grew when he saw his dad looking at him with a proud smirk.

His sister, Lily, gave him a light wave. She was twelve.

Jason's father, Mr. Burkes, or- Greg- was placing the freshly grilled hamburger's on the table, beside all of the other barbequed food. That was the last of the meal, so he took a seat next to his son and they all immediatly dove into every plate and bowl on the table. There was laughing, shouting and hello's, but Shane was only concerned with his own family. He quickly made his way to his seat, in between his brother Dave and sister Lily.

As he reached for a hot dog, his dad looked up from his plate, "I heard that you met Ozzy Osbourne."

Shane placed the hot dog into a bun and reached for the lemonade, "Did you?"

Mr. Grey, Allan, nodded once, "So how is he?"

Shane noticed his excited tone, so he decided to play him on it. While he bit into his hot dog he shrugged and chewed, then looked his father dead in the dark eyes, "What do you mean, dad?"

Allan leaned forwards on his elbows, "Can you understand him, is he an asshole, was Sharon with him?"

Shane shrugged and gave him his famous, side smirk, "I never met him."

Allan's face froze for a second. Dave burst into laughter, sending a farmillar feeling of home into Shane's body and then the entire Grey family was laughing, all except Jeanine (his youngest sister), who had no idea what was going on. Shane recieved a playful punch in the shoulder from his older brother and suddenly, he knew how upset he was going to be when they all left.

#$%$$#!#%!^!

After dinner Shane excused himself for the night-time living room chat and went into Nate's room with Amy, Jason, Torree and Taylor. The kid's usually hung out after family get togethers, it wasn't always certain whose room. Nate was on his bed, Torree sitting on the foot of it. Shane, Jason and Taylor sat on the floor comfortably, while Taylor sat on Nate's desk chair.

"Your little sister has gotten so cute," Taylor said, nudging Shane lightly with her foot.

Taylor was pretty much Jason's sister, if he'd ever had one, but she wasn't blood related. Taylor and Jason were like twins, they knew what each other was thinking and they were constantly in sync. The tabloids even knew about it, but didn't assume that there was anything more which helped them a lot. Taylor was a blonde, bubbly, girl who cared about Jason very much.

Shane glanced at her, looking at her blue eyes, "I know," he mumbled.

Taylor shifted uncomfortable towards Jason.

Nate glanced up from his sprawled out position, "Don't worry about him," he said to Taylor, "Shane turns into a jerk during family reunions."

Taylor gave a weak smile, but continued to lean towards Jason absent-mindedly.

Torree glared at Shane, her eyes hard and mean, she was serious. Shane looked at her briefly, but his eyes flickered away, looking back to the wall. The conversation switched almost instantly to how nice the water was and then shifted again towards the 'funniest SNL skit ever!'. Shane sat in silence, not even pretending to be interested in anything that they were talking about.

Finally, Shane had had enough pointless chat, so he excused himself and walked silently towards his room. He heard a click behind him, then light footsteps, so he turned around.

"What?" he spat, greeted by Torree's firey hair.

She glared at him, "You're miserable."

Shane let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, "Really? Great, I hadn't noticed, thanks Torree!"

Torree took a stable step forwards, crossing her arms infront of her, placing her body closer to Shane's, "Okay, cool, you know that you're miserable. Well that's just beautiful Shane!" She exclaimed, plastering a fake smile on her face and clapping her hands together, "But you know what, Mr. Depression, stop taking it out on everybody else!"

Shane narrowed his eyes at her, "I didn't take it out on anybody."

Torree shook her head. She was getting frusterated now, her face was turning slightly red, "Taylor, Shane?"

"What about Taylor?" he questioned.

Torree pulled her red hair behind her ear and sternly looked him in the eyes. With a definant sigh, she stepped forwards and placed his head in between her hands. She felt his hesitation, like he wanted to pull away, but she firmly held her grasp and stared into his flaming brown eyes. Shane let out a huff of defeat, which signalled to Torree that she had won and was free to pep talk.

"Everybody loves you, your family, their families... us," she whispered, "You can _talk _to us."

Shane gently reached upwards and placed his hands ontop of Torree's, feeling the warmth for a quick second. He inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes, before peeling her hands away from his facec, "Yeah, I know," he nodded, dropping her hands, "I got that."

Torree frowned at him, but he turned away, "Good night Torree."

She sighed, bringing a irritated hand to her forehead, "Goodnight Shane."


	5. Chapter 5 It all falls down

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for the lack of updates,  
this chapter is poorly written, i'm sorry.  
I hope you enjoy it, review please!  
xoxo.**

Shane got up in a huff. The silence had been killing him all night. He couldn't hear a sound and it absolutly terrified him. It wasn't the fact that he was afraid of the dark, or being left alone, he just hated silence. The fact that Torree was torturing herself because of him made him sick. She didn't have to care that much, she shouldn't care that much. He wasn't worth it. Yet, there she was day after day, his best friend until the bitter end, putting up with all of his bullshit. He really didn't deserve her, she was way to caring.

With a groan, he leaned up, glancing at his clock. It was only five in the morning. Shane frowned, flopping onto his back again, putting his hands ontop of his face in agony. Sleep was his favourite thing, he loved it, he could sleep for days. It was sleepless nights that were his least favourite things, it wore him out and drove him crazy, usually making him even more grumpy than he usually was. Desperatly wanting to make the thoughts of self-hatred go away, he got up and put on sweat pants and a t-shit, a long with a hat. It was his usual attire when he went for a stroll down the beach.

He slowly made his way down the steps, careful not to wake anybody who was sound asleep in the expensive beach house. His mother needed rest, so she could put up with him the rest of the day, so did everybody else. For a quick second, he considered going into Taylor, Amy and Torree's room to wake up his best friend. But the thought sub-sided when he realized how horrible the conversation had ended last night and he should probably just let her get some sleep, it was the least he could do. He made a quiet exit out of the house and was greeted by the amazing smell of the beach and the low calls of the birds. He inhaled deeply, he loved it out here.

He began to walk slowly, feeling the sand melt under his feet. That, in his opinion, was the best feeling in the entire world.

It was still dark out, but on the horizon you could see the sun coming up slowly. He continued to walk up to the overview, or the place he called his 'spot', where he could sit for hours and just watch over everything, getting lost in the beauty and peacefulness of all of it. Just as his feet hit the oak, a farmilliar figure jump up from the wooden bench and froze, as if confronted with a major crime.

Shane's head snapped up and saw the girl from the previous day, "Hey!" he said loudly, as she turned away, "No, don't go!"

The girl froze, her hair shining against the pre-mature sun, then slowly she turned to face Shane. Her dark eyes were wide and full of horror.

Shane smiled warmly and took a step forwards, "Why are you always running off?" he asked her, nodding his head towards the bench, "Take a seat, you don't have to talk, I just really need some company."

The pain in his voice was what won her over. Silently, she walked back to the bench and sat down, facing the beach and leaving Shane standing behind it. Her stiffled a laugh and shook his head, she was... different. You know, different was never a bad thing, no matter what somebody else says. He sat next to her and listened to her sharp breaths. Either she was very shy or something about Shane scared the shit out of her. Both weren't the best things. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her biting her bottom lip nervously, her hands fumbling with the string on her sweatpants. That's when he saw her homemade bracelet, with the letters on the string spelling 'Angelika.'

"Angelika?" he asked quietly, looking from her wrist to her eyes.

She glanced at him in panic, her lip trembling, her face dropping almost instantly.

Shane frowned at her, "Your bracelet," he said softly, watching her take it off and put it inside of her pocket, "Sorry, I didn't know that your name was top secret information."

His bitter, cocky remark was enough to make Angelika get up and walk away again. But unfortunatly for her, Shane didn't want her to go, for some reason he liked her company. He needed somebody he could talk to, a third party, that could give her honest advice back to him. He jumped to his feet and rushed to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her backwards, unabling her to walk much further.

Angelia pulled away quickly, snapping her arm back and holding it to her chest. Her dark eyes were wide and afraid, her bottom lip was quivering. Her eyes were coating over in tears.

Shane immediatly regretted his actions, "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

She didn't reply. Angelika simply batted her eyes and stared at him. She didn't realize that her actions were driving Shane crazy, making him explode with confusion and frustration, but she probably wouldn't have changed if she had known. All she could do was look into his chocolate eyes and try to hold back everything that was threatening to escape her. He looked so worried, so afraid that he had injured her, she didn't know why a stranger would care that much. She panicked when he took a shaky step forwards, then burst into tears, still holding her arm.

Shane almost screamed at that exact second. When Angelika's hands went to cover her face to shield Shane away from seeing the tears, he went into an emotional frenzy. Shane hated crying girls, despised it, he didn't like the fact that he could've caused it. When his fans cried at the mere sight of him, he had to turn away, or else he'd nearly have a mental breakdown. It drove him crazy, it made his stomach churn.

He took a steady step towards her, trying not to scare her. When she didn't move away, he took another one, ending up an inch infront of her. Finally, she removed her hands from her face and gave Shane a shaky breath, before he securly wrapped his arms around her and she let out a loud sob and continued to cry. Shane was surprised when she buried her head in the crook of his neck. The sun was rising now, it was in the sky, Shane watched it while he held the shaking girl. It was beautiful, like she was, but unlike the sun- something was terribly wrong with Angelika.

"Shane?!" he heard a yell.

Torree.

Angelika shoved him away and wiped her eyes quickly.

Shane reached forwards to stop her, but she just said in the quietest voice, "I.. I must go."

He couldn't stop her, she sprinted away. A few seconds later Torree's feet were heard walking up the steps, directly behind Shane, who was staring out towards the bush where Angelika had ran off into. He wanted to scream, he was so close to figuring her out, Torree shouldn't have interrupted.

"Hey!" She said, stepping infront of Shane, "You left early, are you okay?"

Her small smile and tired eyes looked up at Shane expectedly. She didn't care that they had went to bed on bad terms, she was his best friend and she knew how Shane needed her, even if he denied it.

He rolled her eyes, "I'm find, Torree."

She frowned at him, "I'm sorry for caring about your well being."

He let out a scoff and shook his head, "Okay, whatever. I'm not dealing with you at six in the morning."

He started to walk down the steps and onto the beach. Torree rushed to follow, directly on his heels, "You know what Shane? I'm trying here!"

Shane didn't answer, he just kept walking.

Torree walked faster, trying to keep up with him, "Why are you neglecting me?" she shouted at him, her voice echoing over the empty beach, "You've turned into this self-centered asshole!"

Shane just laughed, "And you've turned into a bitch."

Her jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" she asked, running past him and turning herself so that she'd stop infront of him. This made Shane unable to move, which is what she had wanted, "I'm not a bitch Shane."

Though he regretted saying it and though he saw the pain it had inflicted beyond her eyes, he was too stubborn to apologize, "You're messing everything up," he retorted bitterly, "Just leave me alone from now on, okay?"

She stopped and watched him walk past her, along the beach. Without thinking about it, she turned around and sat on the beach, directly infront of the water and started to cry. She was losing him, her best friend, to a world of hatred and self-obsession. She swore to him and his bandmates that she'd keep him from it, but she couldn't anymore. She couldn't handle Shane and she couldn't handle being called a bitch.

She was done.

Taking out her cellphone, she dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice buzzed from the other end.

She sniffled, "Nate?"

"Torree? What's wrong?"

She sighed, bringing her hand to her firey hair, "I need to talk to you, i'm at the beach."

He paused, "Okay, is it about Shane?"

She took a breath and nodded to herself, "Yeah, yeah it's about Shane."

"I'll be there in a second."

The line went dead.


End file.
